Ye Qingyu
Main Character in Imperial God Emperor '''Novel. '''History When he was ten years old his parents died while defending the city against demon beasts, but he felt that his parents dead has nothing to do with demon beasts and someone is behind it. After four years of being laughed at by the entire Deer City, he decided to find the truth about his parents' dead and the first step is graduating from the White Deer Academy. Cultivation Techniques - Nameless Breathing Technique (Ch-1) * Taught by adopted father * The nameless technique background was extremely mysterious. making him have herculean strength. * Not only could it help him rapidly replenish his energy, it also allowed him to have an extremely shocking rate of recovery from injuries and making him have herculean strength. ''- Divine Stances'' ['''Divine Stances'] is the culmination of countless experts of White Deer academy. This is extremely suitable for training one’s body at the ordinary martial stage.It has Eight divine forms'' ''- Serpentine Form (Ch-16) - 'The serpentine form is known as the form to train your skin, being extremely profound. * Golden snake moves across land * Teng snake in the fog * [Horned snake facing its tail * snake on a rock * snake’s tongue * snake on a tree * Viper’s poison * snake moon ''- 'Bear Form (Ch-18) - '''Out of the divine forms it is the one most suitable for training the muscle.The bear, has the slowest personality but also the most majestic. They have the strongest muscles, even stronger than tigers. It has seven key words : '[ 'knock’, ‘pounce’, ‘tear’, ‘lean’, ‘hold’, ‘roar’, ‘jolt’ ].'' ''- Tiger Bone Form (Ch-22) - 'It can be split into eight stances. Within the divine forms, it is the training method most suited for training for tempering bones. Refining bones is different from refining your skin or muscles, one must pair it up with a mantra. ''- Flying Eagle Form'' ''- Dragon Form - The form was different from the form or the form. It was not trained through stances, or movement but was instead cultivated through an internal manner. It needed a special way of breathing that vibrated the blood within the body, and through these vibrations, it refined and strengthened the bone marrow.'' ''- Tuo Form - Of the divine forms, the form was the training method most suited for refining and training the six major organs in the human body. A Tuo, according to legend, was a creature that was similar to a tortoise and an alligator. It was born in the ocean and had an extremely long lifespan, and had the best method to care for and protect its internal organs. It was said that this type of creature, even if it did not move and turned into a fossil, the internal organs would still be functioning'' ''- Nine Moves of Soul Stealing Fist and Talon (Ch-20)'' * Ye Qingyu stole this Technique While spearing with Lue Lei * It has nine punches and six claws. ''- '''Four Moves of the Golden Armored King (Ch-46)'' # '' Fierce Dragon Pierce'' # Protection Of Heaven And Earth # Banner Of Heaven And Earth # Heaven Falls and Earth Rends ''- Four Moves of the Unmatched General:'' # Soul Stealing Heaven Strike # Brave the Whole World # Storm of Swords # Judgement of the Sword ''- Flowing Shadow Kill'' ''- Dragon Fist'' ''- Human King Sword Mantra'' ''- The Three Greatest Sword Techniques:'' # Divine Emperor Sword Mantra Flash '- using Flash formation With Ye Qingyu’s current strength, by activating the formation, he could approximately teleport to a distance of around five miles – that is around five thousand or so meters. Chapter 129 Divine Way ''- Instead, it is a type of battle state where your power is increased. By entering this state, not only will your power and speed will multiply, your reaction speed and your senses, because of the flow of inner yuan speed, can also multiply… Heavens, this technique, is slightly too terrifying. Chapter 135'' “So the Divine Way is a technique for your power to rapidly rise. The highest it can reach is an increase of ten times your original strength. This is called Limits. And it is not that everyone can perfectly use the power of ‘Ten limits’; they must possess a perfect and powerful fleshy body. Only then can they withstand exploding with a power that exceeds their original. Otherwise, once their power was multiplied, before even injuring the enemy, they had a danger of perishing from not being able to withstand the energy and fracture.” Possession - Heroic Brass Badge(Ch-1) * Given by his adopted father * According to the snow country’s laws, those who possess an army medal would have a position equal to that of nobles. '- Inexorable Spear (Ch-23) Inexorable spear, weighting one thousand two hundred and eighty eight pounds with a length of three metres and forty centimetres. With blades at both end, the blades being around two feet long, and the body of the spear is around two metre. This spear was made from ore from the cold mountain causing the weight to far exceed a normal weapon. It’s such a pity that the creator of this spear, before he could engrave any runes on it, passed away. This can be counted as a half completed product. ''- Cold Steel (Ch-26)'' It is dagger and was gifted by Wen Wan. It was once a Spirit weapon, but the rune formation on it had long been destroyed. The material of the dagger was excellent though, and could cut through steel like mud. It was perfect for dissecting demonic beasts. '- Fiend God Title Chart Book (Ch. 27)' It was rectangular in appearance, six by three inches and was less than two inches thick. techniques like the Moves of the Unmatched General strange objects like the Guard . one of the three sections, Strange Objects. There was only a large Fiendgod symbol, that could not even be counted as a character. Ye Qingyu, after successfully translating it, was sure that this symbol was a formation belonging to the God and Devil Era. He had attempted to insert his inner yuan into this Fiendgod symbol. Then he immediately understood the power held by this formation. Flash! This formation was what was known as the formation in the God and Devil Age. '- Little Shang Sword (Ch. 61)' '- Cloud Top Cauldron (Ch. 127)' hundred and eight ancient characters on the interior of the cauldron, the Will of the Heaven Earth Copper Cauldron would be able to control the cauldron. '- Supreme Ice Flame (Ch. 169)' '- Blood Drinking Sword (Ch. 505)' Category:Character Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Human Category:Dragon Bloodline __FORCETOC__